


Dangers of Street Racing

by W01FS0NG



Series: Unrelated AJIN series [4]
Category: Initial D, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Keisuke is a good friend, Racing, Ryosuke is a good friend, akagi - Freeform, car crash, intentional car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: Street racing can be dangerous. Especially if you don't know what you're doing an/or if this is your first time on a mountain pass. Especially if you were an Ajin.
Series: Unrelated AJIN series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459540
Kudos: 2





	Dangers of Street Racing

**Author's Note:**

> if you know what an Ajin is great! Go ahead and read! If you don't, then I'll give you a short summary. Ajins are people who can't die from injury (basically). They emit this thing from them sometimes called Invisible Black Matter. IBM for short. That's all you need to know, enjoy!

Street racing can be dangerous. Especially if you don't know what you're doing an/or if this is your first time on a mountain pass. Kaen Matsushita was neither. She knew this pass like the back of her hand. The young woman was on the last leg of her downhill race on the Akagi mountain pass. She had gotten in front of her opponent with her Subaru and had gotten a massive lead. This didn’t exactly matter though, as the Mitsubishi was quickly gaining on her. 

As she passed a checkpoint, going into a hairpin turn, she saw Keisuke and Ryosuke Takahashi, as well as Kenta. Old friends of hers. They used to live in the same area. Blame Keisuke for getting her into racing. She couldn’t help but notice a third person standing with them. He looked like he just graduated from high school. She knew that they were going to be here, but she wasn't sure if they were just there to watch or race, or both. 

Anyway, as she put the emergency brake into the hairpin and drifted, the other car rammed into her. It seemed intentional as if he was trying to kill her. 

Her vehicle spun down the mountain at a crazy speed. She didn’t think that it would stop. Nor did she think that her opponent stopped to check for damages.

Deep down, and looking back at it now, she shouldn’t have taken his challenge. The twenty-two-year-old had battled him before. That of course, was unofficial. It was just the two of them on a mountain pass. They figured, why not? But she had gotten her car totaled and he rushed to help her. That is, before he saw her die and then get back up.

He has spent the next two years trying to convince the other racers that she was an Ajin. You know, those things—those people who get right back up seemingly unharmed after they receive an injury that should have killed them. They’ve been popping up more and more now. Those exposed either were captured by the government or went into hiding. She just hoped that her younger sister wasn’t one as well.

Kaen always denied the allegations for fear of being alienated from the racing community. That’s probably what’s about to happen now. The young woman woke up again. The black material of her IBM started to gather. The racer could utilize it to help her get out of the wreck. That is if no one was going to come down and rescue her. Maybe she should just act hurt. Enough blood was on her clothes that she could pass as being really injured.

One thing was for sure though. Everything was upside down.

The racer was attempting to get the car door open when she heard a voice. “Kaen!!!” That was Keisuke. The two of them had nothing but respect for each other as racers and people. Not to mention that they’ve been friends since they were little kids. Of course, he would be the one to run down a mountain and get her out. Shit.

“Keisuke?” Kaen called, trying to sound weak. The IBM disappeared. “I can’t seem to get the door open.”

“Stop focusing on that, okay?” He requested, quickening his pace. “Just try to stay awake for me, can you do that?” He tried opening the door normally, but it just wouldn’t budge. He tried the other side, but then realized that her legs were trapped. The young man cursed under breath. Keisuke went back around and said, “Cover your head.”

Knowing exactly what he was going to do, she shied away from the window as much as she could and placed her hands in front of her. The younger Takahashi brother shouted out as he used his elbow to break the glass. It shattered on both sides of the door. Not caring that his arm was starting to bleed, he got the rest of the glass out of the way.

“Give me your hands,” he instructed. She weakly extended them out to him. He wrapped them around his neck and started pulling on her body, trying to get her free. Kaen yelled out in half-fake pain. Sure, her wounds had healed, but she was still stuck in the driver’s seat. He stopped and breathed in deeply. “Okay, we’re going to try this again.” She yelped, but then was free.

Her weight brought his tired self down and they fell onto the forest floor. He had snaked his arms around her waist. They laid like that for a little while until they finally decided to get up. He insisted on carrying her up the mountain.

Once there, she rested on the hood of Ryosuke’s car. The older brother was now checking over her injuries. The crowd had seemed to dissipate. The Mitsubishi was nowhere in sight. The dark-haired male told his younger brother to go wait by Kenta and Fujiwara a little far away from them.

“You know, that man who challenged me, he’s crazy,” Kaen felt the need to talk. Lord knows he only showed up tonight because he wanted everyone to see that she was an Ajin.

“Figured by the way he spoke up here,” Ryosuke stated. The challenge was just a downhill race. He would start in front, so Kaen would be the chaser. She had passed him, but then he rammed into her, sending her off a cliff.

“Hey, Ryosuke,” Kaen stated, kind of low, dropping her act. He peered up at her, stopping his inspection. “I’m sure you notice by now that nothing’s wrong with me. Besides, even if there was, I don’t have health insurance right now.”

He thought things over for a moment. Neither of his parents would be home tonight, so this could work out. “Keisuke,” Ryosuke called over. “Come on, we’re leaving.”

“Where are we going?” He questioned them as he walked to his car.

“You’ll see.” Keisuke narrowed his eyes and nearly scoffed at the cryptic answer. He turned to Kaen. “You’ll be riding with me.” She climbed into the car without a word. The three of them left the other two standing there in the parking lot.

  
  


When they arrived, Kaen walked to the table, much to Keisuke’s confusion. Ryosuke got her a glass of water which she consumed nearly half of within a minute. The two males stood while she sat at their kitchen table.

“Start talking,” the older Takahashi stated. His arms hung at his sides while Keisuke’s were crossed.

“You, Uh, you know those people on the news… the ones who can’t die?” She questioned them. What was she thinking? Of course they knew what they were. Everyone in Japan knows. They get killed, then revived, they’re freaks, and the authorities want them captured. That’s basically what’s been reported to the public anyway. No one knows what happens to the Ajins behind the closed doors of research facilities except them. They’re mostly just weapons testing dummies. Kaen hates it. Every Ajin who either knows or has lived through it and escaped--or maybe even not escaped--they know what happens.

“Ajins? Yeah, we’ve heard of them,” Keisuke said. Then it clicked. “Wait, you aren’t saying you’re one of them, are you?” She stayed quiet. Keisuke cursed under his breath for the second time today.

After a little while, she said, “Please, don’t-“

“Don’t worry,” said Ryosuke. “You know I wouldn’t report a friend.”

“Thank you.” With semi-hopeful eyes, she looked at the younger one expectantly. 

“What?” He questioned, almost rudely.

“Keisuke, you have to promise me.” Her voice broke slightly as if she believed that he would turn her in.

He sighed and took the seat next to her. “I promise,” he said while locking eyes with her. 

“Thank you,” she responded. It was good to know that I finally had some allies with me who weren’t Ajins themselves. Yet still, she couldn’t help but think how all of this would pan out. What would they tell their mother? What would they tell the people who were there when she crashed? What about Fujiwara and Kenta? What would they do if they found out? What if the challenger came back? She guessed that these were just things that she and the Takahashi's would eventually just have to figure out. That is, if Ryosuke hasn’t already figured everything out. 


End file.
